Confession
by Absinthe27
Summary: Will goes to confession, and gets a bit of a surprise. PWP, for Wolf.


**A/N: **_For Wolf (fenrirhound[dot]deviantart[dot]com) C:  
_

**Rating: **_NC-17 for yaoi, PWP, desecration of a holy place, and general mind-fuckery._

**Fandom/Pairing:**_ Pirates of the Caribbean, JackxWill -- Will goes to confession and gets a little more than he bargained for..._

**Additional Notes: **_For reference: youtube[dot]com/watch?v=lNehLM2kfRI_

Will glanced about the cathedral nervously. Churches made him uncomfortable, but he was going to go mad if he didn't see a priest.

Inclining his head politely to the few people present, he made his way to the confessional and knelt on the padded prie-dieu, pulling the little door shut behind him.

The priest on the other side, his face in shadow, made the sign of the cross. "Greetings, my son."

Taking a slow, deep breath to steel his nerves, Will made the sign in return. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been many years since my last confession." He didn't clarify that he hadn't been to confession since he was twelve, when his mother last made him go before her death.

"Tell me your sins, son." The priest's voice was husky, and vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it, muffled as it was by the small space and the wall that separated them, despite the screen.

"I - I am guilty of lust, Father," Will stammered, blushing lightly.

"Lust? That encompasses a wide spectrum, my son."

"Of lust... for someone I should not lust for. Another man. A pirate." Will's blush darkened, feeling his organ stir within the tight confines of his breeches at the thought of the object of his lust.

"That is a grave sin, my son," the priest murmured.

The blacksmith gulped. "I - I know, Father. What must I do?"

--

He could see the other man's throat work as he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing slightly. "I - I know, Father. What must I do?"

Jack fought to keep the emerging grin from his lips, immensely thankful for the loose fabric of his "borrowed" robes. "The basin of holy water at your feet," he instructed with as much gravity as he could put into his voice, "dip your fingers into it."

Will did.

The pirate-priest licked his lips and explained the rest of what he wanted the blacksmith to do.

--

Will blushed furiously, hands trembling slightly as he untied his breeches. A drop of water dripped from his fingers, splashing over his heated skin, making him gasp quietly, biting down on his lower lip. His fingers moved slowly across his skin, stroking slowly, pausing every few strokes to dip them in the water again.

The scuffling of a chair moving in the priest's area made him look up, eyes wide. "F-Father?"

There was a moment of silence, then the door to his part of the confessional opened and he was pressed against the wall, hungry lips seeking his own.

He gasped, his hand knocked aside by another, calloused palm and fingers stroking his manhood. Forcing himself to open his eyes, he stared at his assailant. "Jack?!"

The pirate's lips twisted into an all-too-familiar grin. "Aye, Will. Miss me?" Without waiting for an answer, he claimed the blacksmith's lips again, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tip of Will's cock.

Will moaned, the sound muted by Jack's mouth, heat pooling in his lower body. Sharp teeth raked across his lower lip, then he was turned, pressed against the wall without preamble, Jack's chest pressing against his back.

He barely had time to take a breath before the head of the pirate's manhood pressed against his entrance. Will licked his lips, pressing back against his friend. "Jack, please..."

"Shhh. They'll hear you, mate." The words were soft, warm breath tickling his ear, making him shiver deliciously. He nodded mutely, unable to think of a better response.

--

Jack couldn't help but stare at the taut muscles of the blacksmith's backside, his cock twitching in response. He dipped his hand in the holy water, suppressing a laugh at the crazy ideas of the church, and splashed it over his member, rubbing a wet finger over Will's entrance, almost moaning himself at the tiny whimpers the action elicited from his more-than-ready companion.

Holding onto the blacksmith's hips, he bit down lightly on Will's ear and pressed in slowly.

The other man inhaled sharply, his back arching, lower body pressing back against Jack's, drawing him deeper. The pirate growled softly, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in quickly. He covered Will's mouth with his hand quickly, muffling the sounds the blacksmith made, a jolt of pleasure shaking him when sharp teeth bit down on his finger.

His hips pistoned forward almost of their own accord, in and out of the tight heat, his hand on Will's member stroking in time to his thrusts. He pressed his mouth against the other man's shoulder to muffle his own moans, nipping sharply.

--

Moaning into Jack's hand, he met each thrust happily, every movement sending shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. Then Jack shifted ever so slightly and the world exploded behind his eyes, his shout thankfully muffled by the pirate's fingers.

He came, hard, into Jack's other hand, shuddering.

But the pirate wasn't done. His thumb moved steadily over the slit of Will's manhood, drawing out the orgasm as long as he could, each thrust hitting the other man's sweet spot until he thought he was going to pass out.

Abruptly, Jack stilled, his mouth open in a silent gasp as he met his own climax, his fingers digging into Will's hip.

The two stood very still for a moment, breathing heavily in the aftermath. Will recovered first, fumbling with a handkerchief, cleaning himself off, whispering throatily, "We'd best get out of here before someone tries to confess." He pulled his pants up hastily, hands shaking.

Jack nodded mutely, tugging his stolen robe back into place.

Turning, he resisted the urge to kiss the pirate, slipping past him to hurry out of the confessional.

It would be a long time before he'd set foot in a church again.


End file.
